mdscncfandomcom-20200213-history
Miskatonic University
Small, but prestigious University set in the New England town Arkham, Massashusetts. It's motto is "Ex Ignorantia Ad Sapientiam; Ex Luce Ad Tenebras" (Out Of Ignorance Into Wisdom; Out Of Light Into Darkness). Alumni are often called Miskies. History Miskatonic University was the third college in New England and the seventh in America — and the only one that welcomed students of all religious persuasions. A commitment to diversity and intellectual freedom remains a hallmark of the University today. http://www.miskatonic-university.org/about-2/ It was founded in 1690 when the Great and General Court of Massachusetts chartered "the College of the Miskatonick Valleye upon the petition of the townes and parishes of Arkham, Innsmouth, Kingsport, and Newe Salem"''Miskatonic University ''published by Chaosium Inc. 2005 pg. 15. It was originally called Arkham College because of Miskatonic connection with a Native American tribe and vagaries of spelling. The college outgrew it's original building and soon moved to new buildings in the 1740s. But it soon experience a setback as it faced competition from other schools, especially Harvard. But in 1765 a bequest from Jeriamah Orne helped reestablish the school. Established as Miskatonic College in the town of Arkham, Massachusetts. The University moved to its present location on Arkham’s College Hill in 1770. After the Revolutionary War it experienced a period of explosive growth. Outgrowing even these buildings by the time of the Civil War. By the time of that conflict, the trustees had worked tirelessly to expand the school to be an equal of Harvard, Yale, or Princeton. And in 1861 renamed the school Miskatonic University. By 1866 it had Schools of Medicine, Law, and Theology. In 1875 it opens it's doors to women, based on the bequest of Dorothy Upman. And in the early years of the 20th Century the school modernized to include science as a chief part of it's curriculum.This included the funding of several expeditions over the years including Egypt, the Arctic,the Himalayas, and the ill-fated Antarctica expedition of 1930. The University of today is still considered small to it's Ivy League rivals, but it has gained a reputation equal to them. And in fact has seen to become a leader in research in medicine, biology, genetics, and particle physics. Campus''Arkham Now ''published by Chaosium Inc. 2009 pg. 75-103 The Quad It is bordered by Church Street in the north, College Street to the south, West Street to the west, and Garrison Street on the east-side. Here can be found the original buildings of the school. Many of them built in the mid-19th Century. They sport a neoclassical design of that period. Here can be found the Orne Library and many of the Liberal Arts programs; as well as much of the student housing. Western Campus Directly across from the Quad, west of West Street is the Fieldhouse and the old Stadium. The Fieldhouse is home of the University Physical Education department and has equipment for all physical training. The Stadium plays host to the University baseball team, all other teams use a new stadium about a mile and a half out of town. The University also allows Miskatonic High School to use the stadium for their teams. Northwest of the Quad can be found the College of Art and Sciences. Here are also located the Student Union building,Campus Security, and the Alumni building. Southeast of the Quad is the School of Medicine, School of Nursing, and the Miskatonic University Medical Center. Southern Campus South of the Quad, across College Street is the Southern Campus. Here is the Schools of Business, Law, and Engineering. Also located here is the Administration building as well as the Miskatonic Museum. The museum was part of the bequest that Jeremiah Orne gave to the University. Located here can be found various items that Orne collected in his travels over the years. It has been added to by various expeditions that the schools has funded over the last century and a half. Sports Like other schools, M.U. maintains various teams in different sports. These include football, baseball, hockey, basketball, swimming, track and field, as well as gymnastics. Up until the early 70's these teams had the Badger(The Battling Badgers) as their mascot. However a student movement in that decade succeeded in changing it to the Fighting Cephalopods(Go 'Pods). Alumni * Allison Marie Flynn - graduated in 198? * Natalie Arambourgh - graduated in 2111 and joined HGPP shortly after. * Alice Derleth- Dept. Head Occult Studies:c 1987. * Dr. Herbert West-Class of 1902. Graduated Miskatonic Medical School 1904. Category:Locations